This application is for a Fundamental-Plus Program. Housed in the LA Department of Health and Hospitals' Office of Public Health, the LA Occupational Health and Injury Surveillance (LOHIS) Program has grown an established and productive state-based occupational health surveillance program that has compiled and analyzed data for occupational health indicators, promoted use of findings with stakeholders for outreach and intervention, cultivated occupational health partners at the local, state, and federal level, and prepared reports, articles, and presentations of surveillance findings. This proposal seeks to enhance LOHIS's occupational health surveillance capacity: expansion of outreach and prevention activities will occur by strategically leveraging the resources, skills and expertis from its network of partners and stakeholders and its active population-based surveillance system will be further expanded through acquisition of new sources of occupational health data and development of targeted surveillance for priority issues impacting LA's workforce. The program will also continue to play a key public health role in identifying and responding to emerging and emergent occupational hazards and issues. The overall goal of the surveillance system is to improve worker safety and health through surveillance data that identify high risk occupations and industries, emerging issues, and trends and to promote the use of these data to reduce occupational injuries, diseases, and mortality through targeted prevention actions. Specific proposal aims include: continue to acquire, analyze and interpret occupational health indicator data, including follow-up investigation of elevated bipod lead cases; develop and implement targeted surveillance system for occupational heat-related morbidity and mortality, including collection of causes and risk factors; respond to emerging and emergent occupational issues and events that impact LA workers; periodically prepare reports, publications, and presentations, including an annual statewide report summarizing indicator data; continue to interact regularly with partners and stakeholders to prioritize relevant issues for LA workers, disseminate findings, and develop prevention strategies and interventions based on surveillance data; participate in the bi-monthly LA Workplace Safety Task Force meetings and conduct quarterly program advisory meetings; implement process and outcome evaluations to identify program successes and areas for improvement; and participate in NIOSH meetings and other grant-related activities.